Onichan
by black-thief
Summary: REVISED ExT They are the closest siblings you'll ever see he protects her and she takes care of him at first but then separated after a few years. what would happen if they met after a few years? would they still be siblings or would things be different
1. Prologue: Imouto?

_Note: I know I haven't been updating and yes I know why revise when I haven't finished this yet. Revising because I forgot how it goes… and I wanted to change some things… like impossible things –laughs-. I left this with 9 chapters… but I'm returning a prologue and four chapters. I know… it became less ; TT;; sorry __**BUT PLEASE RE-READ THE WHOLE STORY**_

**Onichan – Revised –**

**black-thief**

**Prologue: Imouto?**

Ah, Romeo and Juliet, a great story about a forbidden love… love that could cause death.

Well…

Maybe in this story it would turn out to be like Romeo and Juliet…

… or maybe not…

We'll see.

A Japanese lady, born with a silver spoon in her mouth…

… and an English - Japanese gentleman, who is just… common…. I think…

Yet, they still loved each other despite their differences.

"I will not allow it!" said the man who just looked too powerful.

The couple stood in front of him was startled and scared yet their determination is still visible.

"Demo otosama… I…"

"You what? Love him?" he spat as he cringed, "Love is useless in our world Sonomi and besides, you already have a fiancée in Japan. So stop this nonsense!"

"But sir," the man who held the lady's hand while conversing with the impossible man stated quietly, "Sonomi's pregnant."

"Have abortion"

Tsk, tsk… how heartless this man is. This man is too rich to be described, too worried about their family image…

"No," said Sonomi with conviction, "I will not let anybody kill my child." Sonomi then smiled and continued, "even if it kills me."

…but he loved his daughter more than anything

The powerful man sighed in defeated and closed his eyes. But there was a certain condition. Yes, a condition.

What kind of condition you may ask?

"The baby would be given away and Sonomi you will return to Japan."

Sonomi squeezed her lover's hand and looked at him with worried eyes.

"And…"

Another condition… what will it be?

"You will not be allowed to see this man any more. Guards!" Sonomi's father stated as the guards started to appear out of no where to seize the man.

Sonomi gasped and held her lover tighter as the guards tried to pull them apart but no avail… the guards were too strong.

"Sonomi…" the lover said

Tiny drops of tears formed from Sonomi's eyes as she listened to her lovers words.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

With that the English - Japanese man was taken away.

Taken away…

Never to be seen again…

Days, weeks and months has passed Sonomi never seen her lover again but her love for their unborn grew each day has passed…

Then she overheard a conversation…

What is it, you ask?

"Finally… I got rid of that man," said the voice that Sonomi knew very well.

"But why?" a feminine voice that Sonomi knew as well, "She loved him very much, dear."

The man sighed and said, "I had that man investigated… and… he had another family."

Sonomi's eyes widen in shock. How? Why? Why did she love that man? She covered her mouth as tears started to flow.

She couldn't bear it any longer… she stopped listening and left.

Feeling fooled and deceived…

… Sonomi gave her child a name…

Tomoyo was the name…

A name that was full of wisdom… so that she will not be like her mother who is foolish.

She should hate that child. The child of a liar… and yet she cannot hate such an innocent child.

… simply cannot hate…

Tic…

Toc…

Days have past; the time of birth is nearing. Parting with her child is near. She must write a letter, a letter of gratitude for the people who'll nurture her child.

How will she hand it to the parents?

That she already knew.

She gave the letter to the maids and asked for a tiny favor. The maids obeyed and with that Sonomi's love for her child will be known to the strangers.

Tic… toc… tic… toc…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Egad! The child is finally born.

And with that cry, Sonomi fainted because of the pain. Pain of giving birth and the pain of parting she had to endure.

Her father's right hand went to a mansion not far from Sonomi's. The newborn child was in a basket, not able to have her mother's milk. The man left the innocent child on the doorstep. He rang the doorbell and quickly left before the people of the mansion could notice him.

And the child was no longer in the hands of the Daidouji family but now in the hands of the Hiiragizawa family.

One of the maids opened the door and gasped, "Madam, a baby!"

A very elegant lady with pale skin, azure eyes and long black hair approached the maid and asked, "A baby?"

Behind her was a young boy two years of age, with azure eyes just like the lady but it was framed with glasses, pale skin and navy blue hair. He jumped up and down as he said, "Baby"

The maid handed the basket to the lady then bowed and left.

Then the baby started to cry. The lady tried to calm the baby down. And then a letter fell from the basket. The boy picked it up and said, "Mama," and tugged the lady's dress lightly.

"Hmm?" the lady, named Yumi, said as she took the letter and went upstairs with the baby and her son, Eriol.

She removed the baby from the basket and made the baby rest on her bed. Eriol just watched the baby with glee with his eyes.

A letter… what does it say?

Yumi opened the letter and read:

To the person who has my child,

Well, hello… I'm her mother Sonomi Daidouji. It's not like I hate her… I actually love my daughter. My father doesn't approve of her father so he forcefully gave away the child. I really don't know when and how but I'll come back for her.

Please love her as much as I love her. And give her the name Tomoyo. With this, I am in your debt.

-Sonomi Daidouji

Yumi sighed then smiled at the baby. "Well… I can't let an innocent child suffer," Yumi thought.

"Eriol."

"Yes Mama?"

"You have a new imouto. Her name is Tomoyo," Yumi said with a smile on her face.

"Imouto?" Eriol asked, not familiar with Japanese.

"A little sister"

Eriol was so happy as he said, "Yay My wish came true!! The stork delivered my sister!"

Yumi can't help but laugh at his son's remark. "Well… it did make him happy," Yumi thought, "An addition to the family."

Even if Yumi wanted to have another child, she can't for her husband already died. Why he died? I can't reveal it yet.

Eriol was two. Tomoyo was none. Meh… it didn't rhyme.

Eriol watched his sister most of the time. Amazed and delighted to have a new playmate.

"Mama, can I play with her?" he eagerly asked while his mother rocked Tomoyo to sleep.

"Sssh… not so loud," she said as she patted his head, "Not now, she's too young to play"

Eriol pouted and lowered his voice, "When could I play with her?"

_Soon…_

-End of Prologue-

-To be Continued-

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood

**Onichan – Revised –**

**black-thief**

**Chapter One: Childhood**

We left our story, Eriol wanting to play. Let's take a few years forward and see what they have become.

Eriol is three and Tomoyo is one…

Okay, a year forward. Let us see…

Laughter?

Oh I see. The children are playing while their mother is busy making a snack. Tomoyo also had pale skin and has amethyst eyes unlike her mother and brother who had azure eyes. Let's see… what are they playing?

Ah, Eriol has his toy robot while Tomoyo has her stuffed bear. But Tomoyo threw her stuffed bear away. What will Eriol do?

Eriol just laughed and went to get the stuffed bear. As Eriol went back to his sister to return the stuffed bear, he saw his robot lost an arm. He sighed and gave the stuffed bear to his sister. "Since Mama told me imouto doesn't mean to break my toys," Eriol said to himself as he tried to put the arm back.

"Wow, onichan's a good boy," Yumi said crouched down and carried Tomoyo, "Eriol-nichan, let's have a snack."

Eriol nodded and followed his mother.

Tomoyo struggled, wanted to be held by her brother.

"O…"

Yumi and Eriol stopped walking and looked at Tomoyo, struggling to get a word out.

"Oni…"

"Onichan!" Tomoyo said as she tried to reach for her brother.

Yumi was surprised and thought, "Not mama?"

Tomoyo started to cry as she said, "Ma… ma… O…ni…chan…"

Well… it can't be helped. Yumi and Eriol smiled.

Eriol is four and Tomoyo is two…

Another year forward, look, you can divide four by two.

Anyway…

A birthday song?

Oooh look, its Tomoyo's birthday!

Yumi and Eriol sang a birthday song as Yumi brought the cake in front of Tomoyo. Tomoyo was in awe for her cake was simply magnificent. It was purple, with two candles and a girl figurine surrounded by sugar flowers.

"Thank you! Mama, onichan," Tomoyo said with a smile as she looked at the cake.

"Now Tomoyo, make a wish," Tomoyo's mother said with a smile.

Tomoyo nodded and closed her eyes. Then she opened her eyes and said, "Tomoyo wish Tomoyo and mama and onichan be together forever!!" and with that she blew her candles.

Eriol clapped with joy as Yumi smiled… sadly.

"Imouto! Open your gift!" Eriol said happily as he handed Tomoyo a present, "Mama made it. I helped!"

"Of course you did Eriol-nichan," Yumi said as she patted his head.

Tomoyo opened the present and it was a doll, a hand-sewn doll. Tomoyo's face brightened. "Mama, onichan. Thank you!" She went and gave Yumi and Eriol a hug.

"Imouto wait," Eriol said. Eriol looked at his mother and Yumi nodded. "I have something for you too," Eriol said with a grin.

With that he hurried to the piano and played a simple "Happy Birthday Song". Tomoyo was delighted. She loved listening to the piano.

"Wai onichan did great!" Tomoyo said as she applauded gleefully.

Eriol scratched his head and said, "But I'm not as good as mama yet."

"But… but… onichan made no mistake!" Tomoyo said again with a grin on her face, "Tomoyo love piano! Tomoyo love onichan and mama plays the piano! Tomoyo love onichan and mama!"

With that innocent declaration of love Eriol smiled and said, "I love imouto too!"

Eriol is still four and Tomoyo is still two.

School bells?

Ah yes… the first day of school for Eriol. Yumi and Tomoyo went to drop him off to school.

Eriol wore checkered shorts, white polo shirt, white socks with black leather shoes and a hat to match the shorts. Yes… it was their school uniform. How adorable.

"Mama… what if the other kids won't play with me?" the worried Eriol asked.

"Don't worry Eriol," Yumi said with caring eyes, "Just be yourself and the other kids will like you."

With that Yumi gave Eriol a hug. "Yup! Onichan is best!" Tomoyo said with conviction as she joined in the hug.

And Eriol left without the fear of being disliked.

"Mama, when school end?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of sadness.

"Later. Will come and pick Eriol-niichan up from school," Yumi said as she carried Tomoyo back home, "Just be patient Tomoyo."

"Can Tomoyo go to school with onichan?" Tomoyo asked.

Yumi shook her head and pinched Tomoyo's nose, "Tomoyo's too young to go to school"

Well… she misses her onichan.

Hours later…

Eriol got out of class and Yumi and Tomoyo are there to pick him up. "So Eriol-nichan, how's school," Yumi asked.

"Fun!" Eriol said with a grin.

"Even funner than playing with Tomoyo?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nope. Playing with imouto is the funnest," Eriol said again with a grin as he held her hand.

-laughs- funner and funnest… er nevermind. With that Tomoyo grinned as well.

Eriol is five and Tomoyo is still two.

It's so hot.

Ah I see summer vacation it is.

And the siblings are playing tag. But something is not right

Something is not right

Something is wrong

Eriol was quiet… too quiet and all he did was smile… weakly.

What is wrong?

As Eriol was being chased by Tomoyo, his head started to ache. He felt hot, in his eyes the world is twisting… and all… blacked out.

Tomoyo gasped and then cried. "WAAAAAAH!! MAMA! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ONICHAN!!"

Tomoyo tried to wake his brother up but no avail. Their mother hurriedly went to check what happened. She saw Eriol; he fainted, so Yumi carried him to his bedroom.

Tomoyo followed and started to cry, "Mama, did Tomoyo break onichan?"

Yumi can't help but laugh at Tomoyo's remark and she patted her head. "Tomoyo, he's not broken, he's just sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes, sick," Yumi replied as she kissed Eriol's forehead, "A fever… a high one too."

Tomoyo was silent for awhile and she broke her silence, "Tomoyo help?"

Yumi shook her head and said, "No, Tomoyo might catch the fever too… just play with the maids first."

"But… it's not fun with the maid-neechans," Tomoyo whined.

Yumi shook her head and then said, "Tomoyo… don't be stubborn now." And Yumi carried Tomoyo outside.

A little while later…

Tomoyo quietly opened the door to her brother's room. She had flowers at hand then she placed them next to Eriol. "Mama said flowers can make people well," Tomoyo said quietly, "Onichan…"

Eriol slowly opened his eyes and saw Tomoyo next to him and flowers next to his bed. He sat up and took the flowers, "Thank you, imouto." He said with a smile on his face as he patted her head.

Tomoyo pouted and said, "Sorry onichan. Tomoyo's fault onichan got sick."

"Nah… imouto didn't do anything bad," Eriol said with a smile, "Go on and play outside."

Tomoyo nodded and went away.

Everyday it was like that. Tomoyo will always give flowers to her brother. But the third day was different.

Eriol was now well. "Sorry imouto for worrying you," Eriol said with a gentle smile on his face as he gave Tomoyo a flower.

Tomoyo can't help but hug her brother and said, "Tomoyo loves onichan!"

"I love you too imouto."

Eriol is still five while Tomoyo is now three.

Tomoyo waited outside of school with her mother.

"Tomoyo, wait here for awhile," Yumi said as she made Tomoyo seat next to the guard, "I'll just buy something. Mr. Guard, can you watch Tomoyo for awhile?"

"Sure madam," the guard said then Yumi smiled at Tomoyo and left.

Oh… dismissal's a bit early this time and Yumi's not yet back.

Then one of the kids approached Tomoyo and said, "Ah… you must be Eriol's little adopted sister."

"Adopted" Tomoyo repeated, clueless on what adopted means

"Yeah adopted," another kid repeated, "I heard mommy talking with another grown-up… saying that you're not his real sister."

"Stop it you two!" another voice said. This time it was the voice of Eriol. Eriol went to her sister and held her hand. "Don't listen to those two," Eriol said as the two bullies went away.

"Onichan… am I adopted?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course not, you'll always be my imouto," Eriol said with a smile on his face and with that Tomoyo smiled in relief.

Eriol is almost six while Tomoyo is three.

It was a week before Eriol's birthday.

Ding… dong…

A lady came to visit.

"Who are you may I ask," the maid asked.

"Sonomi Daidouji. I would like to speak with the master of this house," the lady with amethyst eyes like Tomoyo and short hair said with great confidence.

"Right this way ma'am," the maid led the lady into the receiving room, "Madam will be with your for a moment."

After awhile Yumi came and sat across this so called Sonomi. "So… you came here for Tomoyo?" Yumi asked quietly.

"Yes… but before that I feel that I need to explain myself why she was left here," Sonomi replied.

"Aaah… no need," Yumi said as she waved her hands, "It's your personal life."

"But… I think you still need an explanation," Sonomi said.

Meh… it was a long conversation. Surely enough you know what the conversation tackled.

But… after the conversation Yumi's eyes were filled with tears… why you ask?

Probably because…

"Next week I'll take Tomoyo with me to Japan," Sonomi said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be… she is your daughter after all," Yumi replied with a fake smile, "Do you want to see her?"

Sonomi nodded and then Yumi asked a maid to bring Tomoyo to her.

"Mama, what is it? Who's the pretty lady?" Tomoyo asked innocently as she looked at Sonomi with her amethyst eyes.

Sonomi smiled at Tomoyo and said, "I'm your mama's guest." Sonomi said, trying not to shock Tomoyo. "Well, I better go," Sonomi said as she stood up, "Thanks Yumi. Bye bye Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled at Sonomi and waved, "Bye bye"

And with that, their lives are about to change.

To be continued –

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters


	3. Chapter 2: Sayonara

**Onichan – Revised –**

**black-thief**

**Chapter Two: Sayonara**

A week? Only a week left to be with their beloved Tomoyo. Only a week left and Eriol would turn six.

How could Yumi tell Eriol and Tomoyo?

A week…

How?

First was to pack Tomoyo's things.

When to pack her things….

This is one of the rare times that Yumi… did not know what to do. Then tears started to drop from her azure eyes.

"Mama?"

Yumi's eyes widened as she saw Tomoyo standing in front of her with an innocent look on her face.

"Mama crying?"

Yumi shook her head then smiled. "It's nothing Tomoyo," Yumi said as she carried Tomoyo to her bedroom, "Time for a nap."

"Oki doki!" Tomoyo said with a smile as she hugged Yumi. Then she went to her bed and slept.

Yumi just waited for Tomoyo to sleep deeply.

Now… she can pack Tomoyo's things.

Packing… packing… oh what a pain…

Then the door opened.

Eh?

"Packing?"

Yumi was surprised. It was her son, Eriol. "Hush Eriol," Yumi said as they went outside of Tomoyo's room.

"Mama? What's going on?" Eriol asked innocently.

"Eriol… remember the day when Tomoyo came?" Yumi asked.

Eriol nodded and said, "Imouto was in a basket."

"Well… the one who bought Tomoyo here… wanted her back and…"

Eriol's eyes widened and said, "No! They're not taking imouto."

And with that Eriol ran off. Yumi sighed.

Tic…

Toc…

The week flew quickly. It was time for Eriol's birthday. It was time for Tomoyo's departure.

Ding Dong…

The doorbell…

Who could it be?

There was no time to lose.

"We're playing hide-and-seek with the grown-ups for my birthday!" Eriol said with a childish grin.

"Yay!" Tomoyo said as she raised both of her arms in the air.

"And we're in the same team!" Eriol said with another smile.

Tomoyo was about to shout but Eriol covered her mouth.

Sssh…

And with that Tomoyo understood completely.

Where to hide? Oh where to hide?

In the garden? Kitchen? Under the bed?

No.

They are going to hide in their secret hiding place.

A little room called the closet.

Stay quiet was Eriol's last words.

"Tomoyo," Yumi exclaimed, "Where are you?"

Tomoyo almost answered back but Eriol just covered her mouth and pulled her back. "It's a trick."

And Tomoyo did not say a word.

"_Well… the one who bought Tomoyo here… wanted her back and…" _Those words rang in Eriol's head. With that he hugged Tomoyo tightly.

Eh? And that was Tomoyo's only reaction.

Eriol's eyes widened as he heard the door opened.

No. They can't.

Tomoyo clapped her hands and said, "Mama caught us!"

"Tomoyo-chan?" a voice behind Yumi said.

"Hello!" Tomoyo said innocently with a grin.

Yumi carried Tomoyo and Eriol out of the closet.

Eriol knew he can't do anything else. He knew but…

"Don't take imouto away!" Eriol pleaded as tears came out of his azure eyes. Yumi held on his shoulders and started to shed a tear as well.

"Take me away?" Tomoyo repeated and looked at the adults.

"Mama?" Tomoyo looked at Yumi.

Yumi shook her head and said, "The pretty lady is your real mama."

"Real mama?" Tomoyo couldn't comprehend it all. The pretty lady held on Tomoyo's hand.

"Yes Tomoyo-chan. I just asked your Yumi-mama to take care of you," Sonomi said with a gentle smile.

Tomoyo started to cry as well, "I'm adopted? Just… like the kids… at… onichan's… school said??"

"Don't worry. I'm here now," Sonomi said as she hugged Tomoyo, "And we'll go away… away from those kids who taunted you."

"Away? Away from onichan and mama too?" Tomoyo asked as her tears never seem to stop.

Sonomi nodded slowly

Tomoyo was hysteric. "I want to stay with mama and onichan forever!!" she started to struggle from Sonomi's hug. "Oniiichaaaan"

"Imouto," Eriol said as he tried to hold Tomoyo's hand, "Don't go imouto."

"I don't want to go," Tomyo replied as she tried to get away from Sonomi.

Sonomi struggled as she tried to keep Tomoyo in her arms.

Success

Eriol couldn't hold on Tomoyo anymore. Sonomi stood up and carried the resisting Tomoyo. Eriol tried to chase after them but Yumi just held on his shoulders tightly.

"Eriol, that's enough," Yumi quietly said.

"But mama… imouto…"

"ONICHAN! MAMA!!" Tomoyo shouted as tears are still flowing. Tomoyo's already turning red from the crying and the struggling. "Even if onichan lied to me about being adopted… I WANT TO STAY WITH ONICHAN AND MAMA FOREVER!"

"IMOUTO!!" Eriol shouted back as he started to cry. He tried to get away from his mother's hold but he can't.

And that was the last time he saw his imouto.

Nothing would be the same again…

-To be continued-

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters


	4. Chapter 3: Apart

**Onichan – Revised –**

**black-thief**

**Chapter Three: Apart**

-Sighs-

We left our story with separation. Separation of the siblings

It was sad in the Hiiragizawa house. Only maids, a mother and a son resided in that huge mansion. The household lost its color after…

"Why mama? Why didn't we go after imouto?" Eriol asked his mother.

Yumi carried Eriol and started to comb his hair with her hands. "Tomoyo belongs to her real mother Eriol."

"But mama… she said she doesn't want to go," Eriol quietly said.

"You'll understand when you grow up Eriol," Yumi said with a weak smile.

With that… Eriol was six…

And Tomoyo is now four…

"O-ka-san"

Ah… learning Japanese I see.

"That's right Tomoyo-chan," Sonomi said with a grin on her face.

They reside in Japan now, Tomoeda to be exact.

Tomoyo is dressed with a skirt jumper and a white blouse under it, white socks and black leather shoes. Yes, it was time for Tomoyo to go to school as well.

"Now Tomoyo, be good in school alright?" Sonomi said with another grin as she gave Tomoyo her backpack.

"Hai Okasan," Tomoyo said obediently, "But… what if the kids won't like me? I can't speak much Japanese."

Sonomi gave Tomoyo a pat and a gentle smile, "Don't worry. I already explained to the teachers. I'm sure you can learn Japanese in no time."

"Hai…"

"Why the long face Tomoyo-chan?" Sonomi asked.

Tomoyo looked down and replied, "I miss onichan and mama."

And with that Sonomi was silent, hoping that one day she could fill that space in Tomoyo's heart.

And with that Tomoyo was four.

Eriol is now seven…

A grade-schooler, 1st grade

Eriol excelled a lot. In studies and sports, he is one of the best if not the best.

Hence, many liked him…

… some envied…

… and others hated him.

A crowd?

Eriol noticed the crowd at the back of the classroom. Curious, he went and looked.

Aaah. In the middle of the crowd was Takashi Yamazaki. A boy who never opened his eyes and was always smiling, he had black hair and yes, he is Japanese.

Ara everybody is listening intently to Yamazaki's story.

"Everyone, did you know that vampires appear in day as well?"

Eeeeh? "It's a lie," a kid said, "Vampires are afraid of light!"

"Takashi is lying!" another kid said.

"I'm not lying!" Yamazaki protested. Then he looked at the crowd and saw Eriol. "Right Eriol?"

Eeeeh? What to do? Eriol did not want anyone to bully Yamazaki for his lies… so…

"Yup! It's true," Eriol said as he went next to Yamazaki, "Vampires aren't afraid of light! Instead they are afraid of…"

Yamazaki placed his arm around Eriol's shoulders and continued, "… their own blood!"

Eriol nodded vigorously and the crowd started to talk about their new found knowledge. Of course… they believe in what Eriol would say.

Afterwards…

"Ne Eriol, thanks," Yamazaki said with a grin, "for backing me up!"

"No problem," Eriol replied with a smile.

"I think we could be great friends!"

And with that Eriol earned a loyal friend.

… Eriol was seven…

And Tomoyo is five…

Hmm what is this?

"What are supposed to call me?!?!"

Tomoyo backed away and said quietly, "Bully-san??"

"Wrong!" said the bigger kid as she stepped forward, "You should call me Mizu-sama!"

"-sama? Isn't that for Kami-sama?" Tomoyo replied innocently without any hint of sarcasm.

Yes, Tomoyo was being bullied. The older kids wanted to take advantage of her lack of Japanese skills…

Tomoyo winced in pain as the older girl. "Say it," the older girl said.

Then suddenly a little figure butted in and said, "Tomare! (Stop)" This little girl has short auburn hair with a set of beautiful emerald eyes.

"Pfft," the older said, afraid to cause anymore conflict left.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu," Tomoyo said as she rubbed her head and then bowed.

"Ah," the girl said as she waved her hands, embarrassed that Tomoyo is actually bowing and being too polite, "No problem." She gestured Tomoyo to stand up properly then smiled.

"You're the kid from England right?" the girl said with a grin as she offered her hand for a handshake, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura! What's yours?"

Tomoyo shook it and replied quietly, "Daidouji Tomoyo. Arigato Kinomoto-chan."

"Iie! Call me Sakura-chan!" Sakura replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Hai! Sakura-chan"

Tomoyo as well, earned a loyal friend.

With that Tomoyo was five.

And now Eriol is eight…

Ding… dong…

Oh a visit! I wonder who it is.

Oh a lady with long, straight and jet black hair was the guest. She looked very elegant…

"Ah Yelan, long time no see," Yumi said as she hugged her. Then Yumi saw the small figure next to Yelan, "Oooh, is this Xiao-lang? Where are the others?"

"Ah yes. My daughters just took a stroll," the lady called Yelan replied, "Xiao-lang say hello to your grandma."

Eh grandma? Long story… a very complicated and big family tree. But I assure you that it is possible to have an aunt who is as the same age as yours.

"Nihao," the little boy with very strong amber eyes and messy chestnut hair said with respect.

"Hello," Yumi said as she patted his head, "Well, let the maids handle your baggage. Your room is the usual room upstairs."

"Thanks," Yelan said with a smile, "It's been a long time since we visited England. The last time was…"

Then Yelan paused. Refusing to continue her statement

Yelan coughed and said, "Where's my cute little cousin?"

"Ah yes," Yumi said as she walked towards the living room, followed by Yelan and Syaoran. Yumi gestured for the maids and asked for Eriol.

After awhile, Eriol came to the living room. He was a bit taller than the chestnut haired boy and unlike Syaoran, he has glasses.

"What is it mama?" Eriol asked as he sat next to his mother.

"My little cousin grew up to be so adorable," Yelan said with a grin, "Xiao-lang, meet Eriol, your uncle."

"Eh?"

"M-my uncle? Him?" Syaoran said in a kind of rude manner.

Eriol approached Syaoran then smiled with his Cheshire cat smile. "Hello, my cute little descendant."

…er… yeah…

Syaoran went to the same school as Eriol. Same class too…

Gullible Syaoran who believed what Eriol and Yamazaki told him. But their friendship grew.

And with that Eriol was eight.

… and Tomoyo is now six.

My my my…

"Okasan? Do you know mama and onichan's address in England?" Tomoyo asked her mother, "Our sensei said that we should send a letter to those we love!"

Sonomi's eyes widened. She wanted to cut of their relation to that family. So…

"Gomen ne Tomoyo-chan. I don't know," Sonomi said with a fake frown on her face.

Tomoyo was disappointed but couldn't do anything about it.

And with that Tomoyo was six.

-Sighs-

This is taking too long don't cha think?

So let's go to the important stuff!

Eriol is now sixteen.

My… oh my, what a charming lad he become. His azure eyes hidden underneath his spectacles is full of mystery and charm, his silky navy blue hair, his tall figure and well toned body. Ah yes… a perfect man.

Smart, responsible, good-looking, musically gifted… I could go on and on and on but let's stop right there.

Syaoran and his family already left the Hiiragizawa mansion during this time. They had to move to another country because of their family business.

Therefore the mansion was quite empty once more.

His mother fell ill.

Cancer of the Lung

At the moment it's already stage II.

Stage two…

He accompanied his mother during her chemotherapy sessions and still went to school like a normal student. Everything was under control… or so he thought…

Eriol is eighteen…

Cancer of the Lung

Stage IV

…

"Eriol…" Yumi said. Eriol just sat down besides her sick bed and listened, "What is it mama?"

Yumi smiled weakly, remembering Eriol's childish side. "Rem… -cough- Remember To-tomoyo?" Yumi asked Eriol, avoiding his eyes.

Eriol's eyes widened in surprise and nodded, "Imouto…"

A pause. Uncertainty was present in Yumi's azure eyes. And then she continued.

Present in Eriol's eyes were confusion, shock as he listened to his mother's tale.

"Do… you… -cough-…"

"Mama… don't strain yourself," Eriol said in a very worried tone, "I understand mama… ssshhh…"

"Do… you… miss her?" Yumi asked as he held on Eriol's hand. Eriol looked sideways, avoiding her mother's stare. "Eriol…"

Eriol nodded, slowly.

Yumi smiled and squeezed her son's hand, "Look for her."

Eriol just looked at her mother with a 'huh?' face.

A giggle was heard. "Eriol… don't pretend," Yumi said with a grin this time, "I saw you… looking for information… about… her."

Eriol blushed, embarrassed about that fact.

Well… if you have an internet connection. The Daidouji family is pretty famous in Japan.

Eriol regained his cool and said, "Well… their family is pretty famous in Japan. They even have their own website… but… I won't look for her. She seems happy already…"

Yumi started to open her mouth to talk but Eriol pressed his finger on her lips and he continued, "I already understood… why you didn't stop her real mother from taking her."

Yumi smiled again. Her son is so understanding… so mature…

And yet…

"Eriol… look for her… alright?" Yumi pleaded.

Eriol sighed and nodded. Well… he better start on working on his visa… and look for a university and look for…

"Eriol?"

"What is it mama?" Eriol replied, breaking his train of thought

"Sleep next to me tonight," Yumi said as she patted the space next to her.

-sighs-

and the next morning…

Yumi was lifeless…

-To be continued-

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters


	5. Chapter 4: Japan

**Onichan – Revised –**

**black-thief**

**Chapter Four: Japan**

Hmmm… what a wonderful morning

A seventeen year old lady stretched her arms wide as she yawned. She has very long wavy raven hair that matched her sparkling amethyst eyes. Yes, her name is Daidouji Tomoyo; the only daughter of Daidouji Sonomi, owner of the Daidouji Toys Inc.

She blinked once… trying to wake up

She blinked twice… already awake.

She stood up and took a tiny frame. What did that frame hold? Let us see…

Ooh a picture of a family. A very pretty lady, the mother, she had azure eyes, beautiful glowing pale skin and long silky black hair. She was carrying a child, a year old girl and a small figure next to her with azure eyes like his mother, navy blue hair, pale skin and a mysterious smile.

"Onichan… mama," Tomoyo said quietly as she touched the picture, "Wish me luck."

Wish her luck? Why oh why? Oh yeah… it was her first day of university… well not really. It's actually an orientation…

"Well… better get ready."

And off to uni we go

Wai it's so confusing. The central plaza is full of freshmen. Well… at least Tomoyo had a friend with her.

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm so happy we have the same schedule!" a girl next to Tomoyo said with a grin. She had short auburn hair and a pair of emerald eyes.

Tomoyo smiled happily and replied, "Me too! I'm thrilled! To be with Sakura-chan in my first term is amazing! Hohohoho!"

Oh my…

"Ehehe… this guide said that we should be with…" Sakura said as she read the piece of paper.

"Daidouji Tomoyo"

"Hoe!!! They're checking attendance now?!!" Sakura said as she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and ran to the group where she heard Tomoyo's name.

Everybody in the group stared at them.

"H-hai," Tomoyo said as she raised her hand slowly.

What a nice start. –grin grin –

Hmmm… let's take a few hours back… shall we? We shall!

Toc…

Tic…

Oooh tea!

"I'm so sorry we couldn't attend," a lady with long jet black hair and heavy Chinese makeup said.

"It's alright," a lad with navy blue and azure eyes underneath those glasses replied. He smiled then said, "Thanks for letting me stay here, Yelan."

"It's the least I can do," the lady called Yelan replied then took a sip from her tea cup. "Good to hear that you and Xiao-lang would go to the same university."

The lad grinned and said, "Yes. And we have the same schedule too. How convenient" the lad said in an 'I-know-you-did-something' way.

"Eh…"

Well Yelan did pull some strings.

Then footsteps…

"Mo – "

A chestnut haired young man with amber eyes stopped to his steps as he saw the navy blue haired lad.

"How are you, my cute little descendant?" the navy blue haired lad said with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Y-you…" the chestnut haired lad said, surprised, "Long time no see Hiiragizawa."

"Hmm? Still no respect for me?" the navy blue haired lad said 'innocently' as he approached the chestnut haired lad called Syaoran.

"U-uncle," Syaoran said as he took a step backward.

This so called uncle just laughed. "My cute little descendant didn't change," the lad called Eriol said with a childish grin. "Oooh… we should get going"

"Eriol, you just arrived," Yelan said, worriedly.

"I'm alright. I had enough sleep on the plane," Eriol replied, "Besides, I'm excited to go to school with my cute little descendant again!" Then Eriol looked at Syaoran with a smirk.

…

EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!

"I'm so thrilled that Xiao-lang is driving!" Eriol said as he clapped his hands. He's seated in the front seat while Syaoran is… driving.

"Theuncleshouldbetheonewho'sdriving," Syaoran mumbled as he started the car.

"Tsk. I heard that," Eriol replied. Then he sighed, "Rude as usual."

Grr…

Then the air became serious. Syaoran tightened his grip on the wheel and said quietly, "I'm sorry…"

Eriol's mischievous look changed into a serious one. Eriol looked sideways and replied, "Don't be."

Silence…

And then…

Eriol opened his guide and read it. He whistled and said, "Yamazaki Takashi… the one who will orient us."

"Really? I haven't read the guide yet," Syaoran said as he tried to pay attention to the road.

Eriol's eyes sparkled playfully as usual. "You'll be lost without me"

What a sweet relationship.

They arrived in the university early.

"We should have left a bit later," Syaoran mumbled as they entered the university.

Eriol just smiled lightheartedly. Then… Eriol suddenly talked, "Oh look. The central plaza"

The central plaza

It's actually an empty space with a huge clock in the middle. There are tables surrounding the plaza today. Eriol and Syaoran went to the table that has the name "Yamazaki Takashi"

"Name?" the black haired guy seated automatically said.

"Little wolf," Eriol slyly said as he looked at Syaoran.

"Nani?" the black haired guy said and looked up. Then he saw a grinning Eriol and an irritated Syaoran.

…

"ERIOL SYAORAN" the black haired guy exclaimed.

"Long time no see," Eriol calmly said, "Takashi-san"

Yamazaki opened his eyes and said, "Oooh. Using suffixes now Eriol-kun? I can't believe that you're freshmen! And to think you're smarter than me."

"Oh. I got delayed because of the visa and stuff," Eriol replied absent-mindedly. Then he started to look at Syaoran again. My goodness, he loves teasing that boy. –sighs- "And my cute little descendant doesn't stay in one place for a long time"

"Hmp. Shut up," Syaoran replied as he crossed his arms, "How are you Yamazaki?"

"I'm in my third year," Yamazaki replied, "Did you know that once you failed a subject, you'll fail forever?"

"Really?" Syaoran replied as he listened to Yamazaki's story.

-sighs- nothing changed

Well let's go back to the original time.

Tic… toc…

"So that's the Daidouji Tomoyo," someone whispered as Tomoyo and Sakura went closer to the group.

Mumblings and whispering was clearly obvious.

The checking of attendance was finished and then the black haired figure started to talk. "Well, everybody's present. My name is Yamazaki Takashi. I'll be handling your orientation for today. Oh meet my 'assistants' Syaoran, Eriol."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she heard the name Eriol. "Eriol? …," she thought.

Two young men went next to Yamazaki. One was pale while the other was not. One has azure eyes while the other had amber. One has glasses while the other has none. Both are attractive in their own way.

"Yamazaki, are you sure you're allowed to do this?" the one with chestnut hair whispered.

"Of course Takashi-san is allowed to do this," the other one with navy blue hair whispered back, "Right, Takashi-san?"

Yamazaki nodded and then said, "You have the same schedule as them. So be nice to them since they're my kawaii little subordinates."

"Who you calling subordinates?!?!" the one with chestnut hair exclaimed as the one who navy blue hair held the chestnut haired lad by his collar.

The crowd including Sakura and Tomoyo just looked at them without any clue.

Yamazaki just laughed and then introduced them, "The hot-blooded one is Li Syaoran."

"Who you calling hot-blooded?!!?"?

"And the other one is Hiiragizawa Eriol"

The one called Eriol waved and said hello as he tried to control Syaoran.

"Hiiragizawa… Eriol…" Tomoyo said quietly as she just stared at the azure eyed boy

Eriol seemed to hear a voice call him and he looked at the amethyst eyed girl who was staring at him…

Then smiled gently…

Tomoyo's eyes widend…

-To be continued-

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters

_Note: See the changes made? I changed them into college students now xD. So yeah. Don't worry… this will be a bit long :D Please review and tell me what you think about the changes._


	6. Chapter 5: Start

_Note: HELLO! Er… I was supposed to update this valentines day but TT; Uni is being harsh. Huhuhu… so yeah TT; ANYWAY. I forgot to tell that in __each group of orientees there are 30 students :D __sorry for the lack of originality in school names TT. I won't be naming classmates today :D. Okay?_

**Onichan – Revised –**

**black-thief**

**Chapter Five: Start**

WHACK!

Oh my! What was that?

"ITAAAAAAAAI!!!" Yamazaki's usually unopened eyes opened in shock… or pain. "Chiharu-chan," he moaned as he rubbed his head, "What was that for?!"

Poor freshmen, they were clueless about everything that was going on. First the 'assistants' and now this… -sighs-

"Yamazaki-kun!" the girl with beautiful brown eyes and her red hair braided, named Chiharu, exclaimed as she started to strangle Yamazaki, "You're not allowed to do this! Mou! I have to orient another batch of freshies and you're here fooling around!!!"

It was very violent.

And then she faced Eriol and Syaoran then smiled sweetly. Eh… a change of character. The crowd was awed by her sudden change.

"Gomen ne, Yamazaki-kun was just pulling your leg," Chiharu apologized then bowed.

Syaoran was in shock, he didn't realize that it was another one of Yamazaki's schemes. "It was a lie?" Syaoran quietly said.

Eriol laughed and then said, "Well… I guess we're caught Takashi-san." Eriol scratched his head and continued, "I'm so sorry Chiharu-san for bothering you."

Okay… everyone was clueless, besides Eriol and Yamazaki.

"Eriol-kun…" Yamazaki said with 'tears' in his eyes.

SMACK! And that was from Chiharu to Yamazaki.

"So you're the infamous Hiiragizawa Eriol," Chiharu said in a sweet tone. Then her voice changed, "Yamazaki-kun told me all about you….like you were his savior when he was still in England."

The freshmen were enjoying the show actually. They were amused. And some started to say, "Oooh so that's why Hiiragizawa-kun looks foreign" "So they're from England" "Ah… they knew each other before." And things like that.

But to Tomoyo the case was different. _England… Hiiragizawa Eriol… could he be… onichan???? _Her amethyst eyes revealed her confused state but no one, even Sakura, noticed that because they were enjoying the show.

Then Chiharu blushed and coughed as she noticed how much attention she's getting. "Yamazaki-kun, stick to the program," Chiharu said and smacked him one last time and left to her own group of freshmen.

Eriol dragged Syaoran, who was still shocked by the lie, back to their group. Yamazaki coughed and then regained his composure. "Well. Welcome to Tomoeda University! Later you will get to know each other better but now may I ask what your course is?"

"Business Management"

"Advertising"

"Marketing"

Well… I think you get the idea. They have different courses.

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan I thought you're going to take up fashion design," Sakura whispered, "I couldn't believe you're in Business Management."

Sakura… is kinda… slow… she never wondered why they have the same schedule as Tomoyo when Sakura is an advertising major.

Tomoyo whispered back, "Okasan wants me to finish Business Management first before I could take up any course I want."

Their conversation was broken by Yamazaki. "Ah I see, so you don't belong to the same courses. A mixed kind eh," Yamazaki said, "Well, we need to go to the auditorium for the President's greeting."

So there, they went. Since the central plaza is at the heart of the university, they arrived at the auditorium in a matter of minutes. They arrived at the building where the auditorium was and rode an elevator to get the 7th floor, where the 2nd floor of the auditorium is located. Let your imagination do the part

The auditorium was huge, it had 3 floors. The stage was huge as well. On the wall a projected message could be seen. It said, "Welcome to Tomoeda University"

The students were amazed. They took their seats and waited quietly for the program to start. They were really quiet for they don't know each other… well there are exemptions.

Tomoyo and Sakura sat next to each other in front while the three childhood friends sat at the back while chattering happily with each other.

The program started and everyone's chattering changed into quiet whispers. Tomoyo paid attention to the program itself… or she was trying to pay attention.

She looked behind, noticing the boy with the azure eyes. The boy was happily talking with his friends. So Tomoyo sighed… _maybe it's not onichan… he doesn't seem to remember me… or did he…_

The boy noticed the amethyst eyed girl staring. He then looked at her and smiled at her which made the girl look away.

After the program the group went out of the auditorium and had their campus tour. The school is pretty small for a university but the education is high quality. The library was filled with all sorts of books and has 5 floors; the gym has 4 floors with an Olympic sized swimming pool; 4 buildings for academic purpose… well… you get the idea.

After the tour, it was lunch time. Lunches are provided by the university by the way. Each group shared one long table.

"Everyone, listen up," Yamazaki said as he sat at the head of the table, "Let's make lunch fun."

Everyone did listen and waited for Yamazaki's suggestion. "Introduce yourself one by one, starting from Eriol."

Eriol swallowed his food and wiped his mouth. "Good day everyone, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol and I'm from England." With that he concluded his introduction with a smile.

"Li Syaoran, from Hong Kong," Syaoran said quite… er… coldly.

And then the last one who introduced herself was…

"Daidouji Tomoyo, from Tomoeda High," she said with her angelic voice then smiled.

Then everybody continued eating their lunch and now happily chatting with each other. The awkwardness of the first meetings is slowly disappearing.

After lunch they headed to the lecture room to be oriented with the school rules. The representative of the Discipline Office explained the rules, from dress codes to absences.

Sakura giggled and said, "Just like in high school."

Tomoyo nodded and then said, "Well at least we don't have uniforms."

"Okay, this concludes the lecture about the school rules," the representative from the Discipline Office said, "Well enjoy your stay at Tomoeda University."

With that everybody clapped as the representative left the classroom.

"Hmm, since we have time let's play a game," Yamazaki said with a grin, "Don't worry this game would help you know each other more. So by the first day of class there won't be any difficulty with communicating with each other."

Wai a game.

"Everybody, form a circle. One by one, tell four things about yourself and one thing about it should be a lie then everybody should guess what the lie is," Yamazaki explained, "Example."

"I have a girlfriend, I'm in my third year, I'm pure Japanese and Eriol is my cousin," Yamazaki stated, "Which one is the lie? And don't answer Eriol, Syaoran."

A girl with glasses raised her hand and said, "You're pure Japanese?"

"Incorrect," Yamazaki said with a grin.

Another one said, "Hiiragizawa-kun is your cousin is the lie."

"Ping pong," Yamazaki said, "Correct. So get the idea of the game?"

Everyone nodded and then Yamazaki held a paper and looked away from it and started to move his finger up and down, "Tell me when to stop."

"Stop!"

"Hmm… Daidouji Tomoyo-san," Yamazaki said, "You start."

"Hmm… I'm seventeen, I like sweets, my hair is naturally straight and I love drawing," Tomoyo said, "Which one is the lie?"

Eriol raised his hand first and said, "Your hair is naturally straight is the lie."

"C-correct," Tomoyo said. _Maybe it was too obvious._

"Wow, Hiiragizawa-kun how did you know?" The guy next to him said, "Daidouji-san usually has lots of magazine appearances and her hair is always different!"

Eriol smirked and said, "I just went for the obvious one."

_Well it was too obvious._

Well Yamazaki did his ritual again, "Tell me when to stop."

"Stop!"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Yamazaki said, "This should be interesting."

"Oh shut up Takashi," Eriol said then grinned. "I'm seventeen, Xiao-lang is my cousin, Takashi-san is my uncle and I'm pure Japanese."

"That's unfair. All of them were lies," Yamazaki said and pouted.

"Hahaha. Gomen, I'll start over," Eriol said as he scratched his head.

"I have Japanese blood, I'm not really athletic, I can play the piano and I love cooking," Eriol said with a poker face, "Which one is the lie?"

"You have Japanese blood?" said a girl.

Eriol shook his head.

"You're not really athletic is the lie," Tomoyo quietly said but everyone heard it.

Eriol's eyes widened and then he nodded. "Ara, and I thought I hid it well."

Well, you get the idea… the game went on like that.

So the day went like that. The two didn't even interact that much. Was it the uncertainty or was it something else?

So after the orientation…

"See you later Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said with a smile as she dashed off to gate three.

"Ja ne," Tomoyo said as she walked the opposite direction.

Bump

"Ah… gomena- "

Tomoyo looked up and to look and saw…

"Onichan," Tomoyo quietly said. Then quickly covering her mouth when she realized what she had said. She looked at Eriol who is slightly confused. "Gomenasai… you just remind me of someone," Tomoyo said and looked down.

"So you do remember"

-To be Continued-

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters


	7. Chapter 6: Tears

Onichan – Revised –

**Onichan – Revised –**

**black-thief**

**Chapter Five: Tears**

"So you do remember" Eriol said without thinking at all. _Shit, what did I say?!_

He looked at the raven haired staring at him with those shocked amethyst eyes. _Damn. _He coughed and then continued, "I mean, you remembered I'm slightly older than you."

"Huh?"

Eriol managed to grin and said, "Remember the game we played awhile ago? I was lying about my age. I'm amazed that you managed to guess I'm older."

"Iie… you're onichan aren't you?" Tomoyo said quietly, "O-nichan… ne?"

Eriol just froze there. _No… _

Tomoyo just looked at Eriol as she continued to speak, "Even if I don't remember much… I still remember I had onichan and mama in England that I cherish and love…"

Tears started to form…

"Tsk tsk, Eriol, even in Japan you still make girls cry," a familiar voice behind Eriol.

Eriol sighed, "Xiao-lang…"

Syaoran grinned and said, "I know, I know it's not what I think." Then he diverted his attention to Tomoyo and walked away.

Eriol smiled to himself. _That Xiao-lang_

He wiped Tomoyo's tears and said, "Forgive me. It seems that we have a misunderstanding, Daidouji-san." He kissed Tomoyo's hand and with that he followed Syaoran. Leaving Tomoyo shocked and confused.

Eriol grinned and placed his arm over Syaoran's shoulder. "Well… I guess I owe you one."

"Tch, who was that anyway?" Syaoran said as he moved Eriol's arm off his shoulder.

"You already know her, Daidouji Tomoyo-san, heir to Daidouji Toys Inc and our classmate as well," Eriol said in an as a matter of fact way.

"God, I can never understand you. Get in the car," Syaoran said who is already in the driver's seat.

Eriol pouted as he sat next to the driver's seat. "Aww, don't be like that my little nephew."

A sigh…

Eriol removed his glasses and closed his eyes.

"_I still remember I had onichan and mama in England that I cherish and love…"_

_I'm sorry… imouto._

"Oi, wake up," Syaoran said.

Eriol opened his eyes and saw that they are already… home…

Home huh…

"I'll go for a walk," Eriol said as he left the car and the Li mansion.

He looked up and saw an orangey sky.

Another sigh…

Then he saw, a park with a big penguin in the middle. No more children playing around.

_Good_

He sat on a swing. Then placed his hands inside his pocket and took out something thin and white…

Ah a cigarette.

Eriol took out his lighter. And with that he was smoking a cigarette.

_It's been awhile… since I smoked._

Another sigh…

He swung, back and forth, back and forth…

A smile… a mask…

Then…

His azure eyes widened and quickly disposed of the cigarette.

_Why?_

"Ara, Daidouji-san," he greeted with a smile.

"Hiiragizawa-kun mind if I join you?" the amethyst eyed girl said. Tomoyo laughed.

"Go ahead," Eriol replied and then Tomoyo laughed

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Eriol inquired in an amused tone.

"I just remembered my actions awhile ago," she replied as she swung back and forth. She looked up and said, "Gomenasai… I'm sorry… you just…"

"It's me who should be sorry…"

"Haha, don't be," Tomoyo replied.

Eriol smiled and said, "Let's start again. Hello, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, 19 years old, born in England. Nice to meet you"

Tomoyo laughed and replied, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, 17 years old, also born in England but raised in Japan. Nice to meet you"

"You have great English for someone who was raised in Japan," Eriol commented.

"Don't be like that," Tomoyo said as she pouted, "Not all Japanese people are bad in English."

"I was only joking," Eriol grinned.

"We're in the same year but you're two years older than me, ne Hiiragizawa-niichan," Tomoyo said and then laughed.

"Aww, it makes me feel a lot older," Eriol replied.

Then the atmosphere turned quiet. "You don't have to hide it from me," Tomoyo suddenly said, "I know, you're onichan."

_Persistent I see… fine…_

Eriol just nodded. "But we're not related by blood right?" Tomoyo continued.

Again he nodded. _Maybe yes, maybe no_

"May I ask you a question?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure."

"Do you know how I became your imouto?" Tomoyo asked, "Okasan never told me anything about our stay in England."

Eriol shook his head. _Its better… that you don't know anything… imouto_

"I see," Tomoyo replied, "Is Mama well?"

Eriol stopped swinging and quietly said, "Yeah. She's well in heaven."

Tomoyo stood up, tears in her eyes, "How?"

Eriol did not look up and replied, "She was sick."

"I see," Tomoyo replied. She crouched and looked at Eriol. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. So don't be sad," Tomoyo said with tear-filled eyes.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was crying silently. He got off the swing and hugged Tomoyo. "Hush, I'm here… imouto."

Under that orange sky…

With tears in their eyes…

The siblings were reunited once more...

-To be Continued-

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters

_Note: Sorry for the short and tearful chapter x.X. The tears are probably the tears that I'll be experiencing tomorrow (Judgment day) T-T;;; Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review XD_


	8. Chapter 7: Wall

_Note: Expect changes in point-of-views xD. And forgive my Chinese xD. I'm not Chinese (I just learn these from listening to my classmates and of course the internet XD)And I really don't like Eriol's Chinese name -.-_

_Today, I realized that big brother in Jap is Oniichan, not Onichan (well… onichan is like demon-chan xD) hahaha. Now I realized my mistake xx;; sorrry but I'm too lazy to change the previous chapters x-x;_

_Sa, saa (sound effect for rain, I read too many mangas )_

_Zaa (louder rain)_

**Oniichan – Revised –**

**black-thief**

**Chapter Seven: Wall**

"… that was…" the girl whose amethyst eyes were red said as she closed the door behind her.

"- unexpected…" she breathed. She lay down on her soft bed and closed her eyes. _I shouldn't have done that…_

Why? Did you regret it?

_No… it's not that. It's just…_

Knowing her position, she feared that her position would hurt the ones she love. She knows, she knows but –

_I'm glad Oniichan's here, Mama… gomenasai… I didn't see you off…_

Knock knock knock

"Tomoyo-sama, time for dinner"

"Hai"

She quickly changed into more "proper" clothing. Why? You'll see.

Tomoyo wore a black turtle neck top with a knee length white skirt. She descended down the stairs, slowly. Oh goodness how she dreaded dinners…

She arrived at the dinner table and already saw the old powerful man sitting at the head of the table and her mother on the right. Tomoyo bowed politely and said, "Konbanwa, ojiisama, okasan." Then sat down on the left side of the table

The name of the man is Daidouji Yoshihiro. Even if Sonomi is already the head of Daidouji Corp, Yoshihiro is still the man who holds the most power.

She sat there quietly, her hands on her lap. Waiting quietly for the food…

"Sonomi, the class list," Yoshihiro said with his old and raspy voice that still holds power.

Tomoyo looked at her mother with shocked eyes. Sonomi just looked away from Tomoyo and handed the list to Yoshihiro. _What is ojiisama planning? _Tomoyo thought as she watched at her grandfather.

Then she saw it, the angry eyes of her grandfather. "Transfer classes."

"Iie!" Tomoyo suddenly exclaimed. After realizing what she said she covered her mouth.

"Why?" Yoshihiro asked mockingly, "Is there someone you don't want to be separated with?"

Tomoyo nodded quietly and said, "S-sakura-chan…" _and oniichan too…_

"Then she'll transfer classes with you," Yoshihiro said with a grin.

"Demo… minna-san… Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said weakly, her hands clutching her skirt tightly, "Doushite?"

"Because, I don't want you to interact with that son of a-"

"Onegai, otosama… stop," Sonomi suddenly said, "don't. Don't transfer Tomoyo-chan."

Yoshihiro sighed. He could not refuse his daughter, the daughter he loves dearly. "Fine. I'm doing this for Sonomi, not for you, you dirty child," he said and looked at Tomoyo.

"Hai, ojiisama," Tomoyo replied quietly

Hmm… let's look at the other end. Shall we?

"That was… unexpected," an azure eyed lad sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"And stupid of me… very stupid…"

Meow

A meow, interrupted Eriol's train of thought

"Huh?" Eriol noticed that his window was opened and a black cat was resting on the window sill. He approached it and carried it in his arms. He then grinned and went to Yelan for permission.

Permission?

"Yelan, can I keep it?" Eriol asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Hmm… that cat is Xiao-lang's," Yelan said and petted the cat – the cat purred.

"Spinel"

The cat jumped off Eriol's arms and went to a chestnut haired lad's arms. Syaoran grinned and said, "Duì bu qǐ,dà shū. (I'm sorry, uncle). But Spinel is MINE"

Eriol smirked and approached Xiao-lang, "Aw, don't call me that. Sounds old… wǒ dòu rén xǐ ài xiao hòu yì. (my cute little descendant)" Then he scratched Spinel behind his ear gently. "So you named him after my cat."

"Tch, he just looked like him," Syaoran rebutted, "Besides when your cat died you… GAH! Never mind!" Then he gave the cat to Eriol and rushed to his room.

"That Xiao-lang," Eriol said as he cradled Spinel in his arms, "still so cute when he cares."

Tic

Tic

Tic

Tic

Oniichan, never seemed like he wants to see me or talk to me. We never talked in class… at all. When I look at him, he avoids my eyes. He's very nice to Sakura-chan, probably because Li-kun seems to be crushing on her…

But other than that, we're like acquaintances… nothing more…

-SLAP-

"You filthy child! How dare you lose it?!" ojiisama said to me. My cheek felt like its burning; I touched it and looked at ojiisama. What I lost was a necklace, given to me by my late obaachan. Actually it was stolen… I don't know by who…

Ojiisama just kept on hitting me. I don't want to cry. I don't. I just accepted the pain since it is punishment for losing something precious… to me and to ojiisama.

I heard the door creaked. Someone went inside, I couldn't see who… probably one of ojiisama's people…

"Otosama!" okasan said as she hugged me. Ojiisama stopped and said, "Lock her in her room."

"Hai," okasan said as she helped me get up. She guided me to my room and locked it.

Ojiisama was always scary; ever since I came to Japan… he was really scary and always called me filthy even if I take a bath…

I was confined in my room. I don't like it. I feel so trapped in my own room. Escape… I know I had an escape route before. I took my wallet and used the vine near the window to get down. I halfway, I fell. It really didn't hurt. The bruises that ojiisama gave hurts more.

I walked and walked. And then…

Sa, saa

Rain… raindrops were falling on my head. I wanted to run, but my legs hurt, my whole body aches.

Zaa

Zaa…

The rain became wilder. My clothes became heavy. I can't take a step anymore. I just stood there; while I see others run for shelter. Tears started to fall, I feel so helpless and hurt.

Then, I felt someone grab my arm and suddenly he started to drag me. I looked up and saw a familiar figure, a tall, pale figure with a strong-looking back. A figure that I always saw when I was in England, oniichan… He always did drag me around like this when other children tease me.

"Onii-chan…"

He never said a word. He just continued to lead me to the nearest shelter.

A bus stop, that's where we stopped.

I panted heavily then looked at the figure who leads me here. He sat down, so did I. He looked at me, his azure eyes widened. He took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders then he took out a dry handkerchief and started to wipe my face with it.

I just stared at him. Then…

"What happened?" he asked with his deep voice.

I just looked at him and replied, "Huh?"

"Your cheek is red, you have bruises on your arms," he replied then wiped my tear, "and you're crying."

I'm still crying?

He looked at me with kind eyes and gently smiled at me.

"Oniichan…"

"Yes?"

Tears started to come out, I can't control it. I just started to cry. When I wipe my tears with my hands they were replaced with new tears…

I was crying… hard…

"Ojiisama… scary…" I choked.

He hugged me and I just continued to cry. He patted my head and whispered, "Just cry… its okay."

With that I was seventeen

And Oniichan was nineteen…

Toc

Toc

Toc

Imouto…

… I really wish that I can call you that… freely…

"Guylay Awno, what's the meaning of this?!" one of the elders angrily said as he showed me pictures of that rainy day.

Really bothersome… even using a webcam to communicate with me and have it projected. Nonsense really, it just makes them feel powerful and all.

"Guylay Awno, being my daughter's son and a candidate to replace me doesn't mean you can do anything you please," my grandfather, the head of the Li clan, calmly said to me, "Don't do anything stupid again."

"Understood," I replied and bowed my head. With that, the communication with the elders is finished.

-Sigh-

Strike two… huh…

"Eriol why did the elders contact you?" a very worried Xiao-lang said to me.

Well, I am cooking dinner since the only helper in this mansion is Wei. Every home of the Li clan is like this; only one helper so that the secrets won't leak easily… my home was an exception… we had three maids probably because mama was weak to begin with…

"Nothing serious, grandfather just missed me," I said with a grin as I chopped the vegetables.

Another day…

Another lie…

"Ohayou! Eriol-kun, Li-kun!" Sakura-san said with a very bright grin.

As usual, Xiao-lang ignored her.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-san," I said with a smile. I looked sideways and see that Xiao-lang is irritated with me when I call her by her name

For now, it's only a crush… I don't know if it would go further.

"Hmm, why are you here?" I asked, out of curiosity. It's unusual for her to be here this early

She smiled and said, "I'm waiting for Tomoyo-chan! Want to join me? Eriol-kun, Li-kun?" And her smile was obviously directed at Xiao-lang. Sakura-san tries too hard to be friends with that wolf

Xiao-lang panicked and then stormed inside the lecture room without me.

"Hoe… did I do something to Li-kun?" Sakura-san asked me, looking very clueless.

"Iie, he's just shy" I replied back with a smile

"Ne, Eriol-kun," Sakura said as she stopped me from going inside the lecture room.

"Hm?" I said and looked at her. She was looking down and her hand is shaking

"You're Tomoyo-chan's oniisan right? Tomoyo-chan always talked about you when we were in elementary," Sakura-san narrated with a small smile on her face, "She said that her oniisan is the best… that she loves oniisan so much…"

I…

Tears stared to slide down on her cheek and continued, "Doushite? Why do you treat her like a stranger? Even if Tomoyo-chan doesn't show it… she's very lonely…"

She couldn't continue her speech because of her crying. She was shaking… she was crying so hard… for _her._

I looked at her. I'm so glad that she found a great friend…

"Gomenasai, Sakura-san," I said. She looked at me. Her green eyes wide in shock, I don't know what I looked like at the moment but I could feel that I was giving off a sorrowful face so I smiled.

"And arigato," I continued, "So… don't cry Sakura-san. A smiling face suits you more."

And I saw her approaching us. She is still wearing long sleeves. It seems that her bruises aren't healed yet.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu, Dai-," I paused and then smiled, "Tomoyo-san."

Sakura-san quickly wiped her tears, smiled widely and looked behind to see… her.

She just stood there; her eyes show both happiness and shock. "O-ohayou gozaimasu," she replied back after awhile, "Hii-"

I just smiled gently at her and went inside the classroom.

"What took you so long?" Xiao-lang inquired

I grinned and said, "Sakura-san confessed her feelings." Hey it's true in a sense.

I saw Xiao-lang turn red and he started to choke me.

I laughed.

With that I was nineteen,

And Imouto was seventeen…

Tic

Toc

Tic

Toc

With all that happened… the wall finally broke

The wall that prevented them to be closer and closer is gone…

Since their reunion…

They are finally brother and sister…

Oniichan and Imouto…

-To be Continued-

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters

_Note: Yeah… I know x.x the update was slow. Er… uni is very busy… T.T_

_Well I hope that you like the chapter…_

_This is my longest chapter ever (and I was even planning on writing more for this chapter xD)_


End file.
